Unnatural Seduction
by EatMyFeels
Summary: A one-shot for "Unnatural Attraction". What would have happened if Sam and Dean hadn't interrupted Ashton and Crowley in the kitchen that one day? Well here's the answer! Rated M for a reason and the reason would be sex.
_Hey guys!_

 _So this is a Crowley and Ashton one-shot. In chapter fourteen Dean and Sam interrupted Crowley and Ashton in the kitchen scene. This is a one-shot about what would have happened if the boys had not interrupted!_

 _Rated M for a reason! If you don't like sexual content, than please do not read._

 _Sorry it took so long to actually write this! I got caught up in school and life! I hope you enjoy. Please review, favourite and all those wonderful thing!_

"Hello Darling," his gravelly voice made her entire body tingle.

Ashton smiled at Crowley, "Good morning."

She looked at the kitchen table to see two mugs of coffee and a plate full of food. It held pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and scrambled eggs. Ashton sat down and gawked at the plate of food, it looked and smelled amazing.

"Thank you," she looked up at Crowley.

He smiled at her, "Enjoy."

She blushed, "I will."

She began to eat the food and suppressed moans of delight. To Ashton, food, if made right, could be just as good as sex, sometimes even better. She made sure to try everything that was on the plate, because she didn't know if she could eat it all. In the end she cleaned the plate and had no regrets.

Crowley took the plate to the sink, gave it a rinse, and placed it in the small dishwasher. Ashton watched him curiously as she took a sip from her coffee, and then she noticed, her kitchen was spotless. She looked at the floor where blood and coffee had been spilt, but it was clean. She looked at the demon again.

"Did you clean my kitchen?"

He have a shrug, "It's as easy as snapping my fingers."

"Right," she nodded slightly.

She stood and walked around the kitchen, still amazed.

"Is it to your liking?" Crowley asked and walked towards her.

"It's perfect," she replied.

"That's good," he said, "However."

"However?" she looked at him and tilted her head slightly.

"I prefer making the mess," he grinned and backed her against the counters.

Ashton could feel tingling in her naval area as she bit her lip, "Oh really?"

"Really," he hit a low note that made her go crazy.

Crowley lifted her body, placed her on the counter, and started kissing her hungrily. She wrapped her legs around him as their tongues danced together. Crowley moved his hand under her shirt as his fingers grazed her skin, causing goose bumps to form. Her back arched and she pressed closer to him. He groped her breast through her black bra as she let out a hot breath into his ear.

He let out a small growl and quickly pulled off Ashton's black tank top. He tossed it over his shoulder, before his hands slid behind her back. He unclasped her bra and flung it to the side. He returned his attention to Ash once more, and gently massaged her breast. His lips pressed against hers in a raw and passionate kiss. His tongue tangled with hers as his fingers began to lightly pinch and roll her rosy nipples.

Crowley pulled away from the kiss and began to suckle on Ashton's neck. She let out a soft moan as her panties moistened. Her legs tightened around Crowley. He nipped and kicked down her neck. He dragged his lips across her collarbone and continued to her breast. He sucked a hard nipple into his mouth as his tongue played with it. Her entire body grew hot and began to tingle.

"Ah!" Ashton lightly gasped and grinded her crotch against Crowley's body.

He paid the other nipple a visit while his free hand started to roughly rub Ashton's pussy through her jeans. She moaned and tightly clenched the edge of the counter in her fingers. Crowley unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper open. He used both hands to tug her jeans down. Ashton used her arm upper body strength to lift her butt off the counter. Crowley quickly pulled her jeans down before she sat on the counter again.

Her jeans fell to the floor as Crowley ravished her mouth again. Ashton clumsily removed his suit jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. She got to about mid-chest before she gave up and ripped his purple shirt open. Tiny buttons flew off his shirt and scatter across the kitchen with multiple small clinks. She felt like something was boiling inside her, which gave her confidence.

Crowley growled, "That was a good shirt."

His fingers attacked her groin again, causing her gasp, but she didn't stop. She yanked his shirt off and unbuckled his belt, as he played with her clit. Ashton felt the walls of her vagina clench and throb. Her breath became light and needy. She unbuttoned his black dress pants and unzipped the fly. His pants pooled at his ankles as he removed his shiny black shoes. He kicked his pants off and lifted Ashton off the kitchen counter.

Crowley carried her to the table and laid her down on her back. He pulled wet black panties down her legs and tossed them to the floor. Still in his tented boxers, Crowley sat in a chair between her legs and licked his lips. He pulled her hips closer to him and placed her thighs on his shoulders. He stared at the wet twitching vagina in front of him.

"I'm going to devour you."

Ashton let out a cry as Crowley's wet tongue attacked her sex. He lapped her nether lips and sucked her clit. His tongue pushed into her vagina as his nose rubbed against the sensitive button of her clit. Ashton's back arched off of the table as Crowley ate her pussy. Wet sounds came from between her quivering legs.

"Ah!" she cried with her eyes squeezed shut.

Her head was spinning at the pressure and heat that built up in her naval. Her toes curled as her legs began to spasm. Her breathing became laboured. Crowley inserted two fingers inside of her and fucked her with them as he licked, sucked, and nibbled on her clit.

Ashton let out a loud cry. She ran her fingers through her hair and clenched at the roots. She felt like she was going crazy. Her mind was empty, but racing like her heart. She could hear the grunts coming from her vagina. She pressed the back of her head into the wood of the table. Her entire body tingled as the pressure built in her naval and groin. She could feel sweat begin to form on her skin.

"Crowley!" her voice sounded erotic and unfamiliar, "I'm-I'm going-"

"Shhh," he hushed her. "Just let it come," he said and curled his fingers inside her.

"AH!" Ashton's entire body spasmed as her vagina clenched around Crowley's fingers.

She was suspended in her climax for a few moments before her body began to relax. The spasms subsided, but her pussy still twitched rhythmically. Ashton let her body fully rest on the table as she caught her breath. Crowley removed his fingers from her sex and licked them clean with a small groan.

"What a good meal," he grinned at her.

She let out a small laugh and sat up. Crowley stood and removed his boxers, revealing his hard and throbbing penis. Ashton couldn't help but remember the reason why he had sold his soul. He kicked his boxers aside and moved closer to Ashton, but she placed a hand on his chest and stopped him. She lightly pushed him down into the chair. She slid off the table and slowly lowered herself. She knelt on the kitchen floor and placed her hands on Crowley's thighs.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she lightly massaged his thighs with her fingers. Slowly she massage upwards towards his soldier that stood at attention. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she lightly grasped the erection. It was warm in her hands as she began to stroke it up and down. It was soft, yet rigid.

With her other hand she started to massage his balls, which caused Crowley to lightly growl and throw his head back. Ashton cautiously brought her lips to the tip of his penis and accepted it into her mouth. He tangled his fingers into her brown hair and moaned as she sucked on the head of his penis.

Ashton closed her eyes as she let her tongue circle around the tip, while still stroking the length of the penis at a faster pace. Hearing Crowley's groans gave Ashton the confidence and reassurance she needed. She licked the length before focusing back on the tip. She stimulated his balls as she sucked more and stroked more vigorously. A moan escaped her throat causing vibrations. Crowley growled loudly and slightly tugged on her hair.

Ashton groaned loudly, which caused her lover to groan just as loud and tug again. She felt her pussy tingle and grow wet. She moaned, he growled and tugged on her hair, which caused her to moan, and so the cycle continued, until he was close to his release.

"St-stop," he managed to say after a groan.

"Mmmm?"

"Stop," she growled.

Ashton pulled away from his hot and hard penis with a frown, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and chuckled. "I don't want to cut this short."

"Oh, right," she gave a sheepish grin and stood up.

He grinned and kissed her roughly as sat on the table top. Crowley placed his hands on her thighs and spread them apart as his tongue penetrated her mouth. He sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip as his head poked at her pussy. He rubbed against her slick folds.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes," she said.

"What about a con-"

"Shut up and fuck me," Ashton growled and forced her lips against his.

He growled into her mouth and thrust his cock inside her. She gasped, allowing him to fully dominate her mouth with his tongue. Ashton could taste herself on his tongue. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted in and out of her. She could hear the wet erotic sounds of their sex. She could feel his hard thickness enter and exit her pussy.

She felt the pressure build in her abdomen as the pleasure heightened. She let out mewls and needy breaths. She wrapped her arms around Crowley's neck and rocked her hips against his rough thrusts. She squeezed her eyes shut as sweat beaded her skin.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ah!" she could feel her climax approaching, "I'm-"

Crowley pulled away from Ashton, suspending her in a limbo between release and tension. He swiftly pulled her off the table and turned her around. He bent her over the table and began to roughly trust into her from behind. He reached his hand around her and rubbed her clitoris.

Ashton loudly cried in pleasure as she clutched the table as her vaginal walls started to twitch and clench. Crowley grunted, growled, and groaned as he thrusted rapidly into Ashton's wet throbbing pussy. The pressure grew and grew, but Ashton held it back. She wanted to climax with Crowley.

"I'm close," he growled.

"Me too," she panted.

"Cum with me!" his gravelly voice commanded.

The pressure was released as Ashton screamed out. Pleasure washed over her as he pussy clenched Crowley's cock. He growled and yelped as his semen shot into her. Her walls milked him as he continued to thrust inside her. His movements began to slow until he stopped and pulled out of her. She let out a small sigh and nearly collapsed to the floor.

Crowley picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed. He covered their naked bodies with the bedding and wrapped his arms around her from behind. A smiled graced Ashton's lips as she felt his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes as three words, almost like a whisper, slipped from her lips. Her heart hammered in her chest as she realized what she had said. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, "I love you too."

There was a loud knock on the front door as the doorbell rang. Ashton let out a groan.

"It must be the boys."

Crowley snorted, "Pretend like you're not home."

"I can't do that," Ash giggled and tossed the blankets off her body.

She put on her housecoat and went down stairs, where she was greeted by the boys standing in her kitchen. They looked at the clothes that littered the floor with frowns. Dean raised a brow at her and grinned. Ash tightened her housecoat and cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?"

"We found a branch," Sam said.

END


End file.
